¿Harías lo mismo por mi?
by HeiMao3
Summary: [Situado después de Ep.24 - Volpina] Adrien no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Ladybug a punto de arriesgar su identidad y su integridad física a costa de salvarlo. A él. Y ella no lo sabía. ¿Qué tenía Adrien de especial que Chat Noir no tuviera?


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y asociados.**

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **¿Harías lo mismo por mi?**

 **·**

 **·**

Adrien no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Ladybug a punto de arriesgar su identidad y su integridad física a costa de salvarlo. A él. Y ella no lo sabía. ¿Qué tenía Adrien de especial que Chat Noir no tuviera? Era verdad que no había punto de comparación en su siempre correcta identidad secreta y su descarado alter ego.

¿Por qué salvarlo a él y no a _él_?

— Sabes que estás hablando de ti mismo, ¿no? — Plagg flotaba cerca de él acompañado de su querido queso.

— Tú no lo entiendes Plagg. — suspiró el chico — Ladybug no hizo caso a Chat por salvar a Adrien y luego tampoco quiso que Chat comprobara que Adrien estaba a salvo.

— No sé por qué te comes tanto la cabeza cuando podrías estar comiendo queso.

— Plagg, hablamos de chicas, no de queso.

— Ladybug también salva a Chat Noir. A menudo, si me preguntas.

— Pero esta vez no fue a mi, sino… a mi. — el gesto de confusión de su pobre portador, lo desesperaba.

— Si tanto te preocupa, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas?

— ¿Preguntar el qué?

— ¡Ah! — bufó molesto — Humanos… preguntarle si tú eres importante en su vida o algo por el estilo, yo qué sé.

Plagg decidió que era suficiente con el tema de chicas, por lo que optó callarse y darle la atención merecida a su _petit fromage._

Adrien se quedó pensando en el consejo de su kwami. Era cierto que no siempre decía cosas con sentido o que le ayudaran, pero quizás, esta vez, podría hacerle caso.

·

Era un día de patrulla normal y corriente, tal como cualquier otro, pero Ladybug sabía que no era así. Desde que se había reunido con Chat Noir esa tarde, lo había notado algo distraído y tenía esa misma actitud desde que acabaron con el akuma que trajo a la falsa Volpina a la vida.

— Chat, te noto algo distraído, ¿pasa algo?

— Es… nada, no te preocupes my lady. — contestó. Las palabras de Plagg resonaron en su mente.

— Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿verdad?

Adrien suspiró.

— Bueno… la verdad es que… no he podido dejar de pensar en cómo casi renuncias a tu miraculous por este chico, eh…

— Adrien.

— Sí, ese chico. — afirmó — Lo… ¿lo conoces?

Ladybug desvió su mirada a un punto no fijo, escapando de la mirada inquisitiva con la que su compañero de batallas le miraba.

— Tanto como conocerlo, no. Me encantaría poder acercarme y hablar con él, conocerlo de verdad y… — su gesto soñador cambió al recordarse mentalmente que estaba hablando de más. Chat Noir lo notó y miró al frente, perdiendo su vista en la ciudad — En cualquier caso, — se corrigió — es un civil y hay que protegerlo.

El silencio volvió a invadirlos. Ladybug pensó que ya era hora de retirarse antes de decir alguna otra cosa acerca de su vida como civil. Chat Noir lo notó y en un último intento de acallar las dudas de su mente, habló.

— ¿Hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y estaba a punto de responderle con algo fuera de contexto cuando vio en sus ojos que realmente era algo que le preocupaba. Entonces, dejó que un quedo suspiro escapara de sus labios y sonrió.

— Claro que sí, gato tonto. Estás en mi lista de personas por las que renunciaría a mi miraculous sin dudarlo, junto con mi familia y mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Qué lugar ocupo yo? — sonrió coqueto, contento por la respuesta que había recibido y ansioso por la que iba a recibir.

Marinette había pensado mucho en qué lugar ocupaba Chat Noir en su vida. Siempre era consciente de que el día que él no luchara a su lado, le faltaría algo importante y no podría hacerlo sola. En cada lucha tenía las palabras que él le dijo el día que se conocieron y que derrotaron al primer akuma, por eso ella confiaba en él y sabía que era mutuo.

— El de mejor amigo, por supuesto. Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?

Y si se sintió decepcionado por la respuesta, no lo mostró. No todo el mundo podía decir que era el mejor amigo de Ladybug.

— No sabía que mi lady me tenía en tan alta estima.

— Contrario a lo que la mayoría piensa, no eres solo mi compañero de lucha o simplemente un ayudante, eres mucho más que eso.

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa. Habían luchado juntos durante mucho tiempo y nunca se habían dicho algo con tanta sinceridad como en ese momento.

— Creo que es hora de irse. — la heroína habló tras unos segundos de silencio.

— Ladybug — la llamó Chat antes de que se fuera. — Me alegra ser tu amigo. — _aunque no es algo con lo que me conforme._ — Siempre podrás contar conmigo.

— Lo sé _chaton_ , créeme que lo sé.

Sin esperar otro comentario del gato negro, dio unos pasos en la viga en la que estaban para lanzar su yo-yo e irse a su hogar.

Adrien miró conmovido cómo su compañera se iba del lugar. Ella confiaba en él y aunque no lo dijera en alto, seguro que también le tenía cariño. Quizás no del modo que él quería, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo de que se diera cuenta.

* * *

En fin, he aquí otra contribución para el fandom. Espero que les haya gustado y que no haya quedado tan raro como lo siento.

 _HeiMao3_


End file.
